


Bonded Hearts

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: After 1,000 gut wrenching trials, the couple finally gets to go on a date ❤





	Bonded Hearts

A swing of a long blade, a cry of pain, a splash of crimson. 

Holding his bloodied hip, Dwight limped away as he tried his best to evade The Trapper as pools of blood painted the grassy wooded plains. Darkness plagued his vision as he scrambled behind a large L-shaped brick wall, leaning against it as he wallowed in pain. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as he tried his best not to express his pain too loudly as the pounding of his heart in his ears ceased, fading away into the distance. Letting out a loud sob of pain, the sound of heavy but equally soft footsteps made the nervous leader look up. "David," He muttered, coughing up blood as he wiped it with an arm. 

"Honeybee! Yer' hurt! Let me help ya," Comes the voice he had fallen in love with, little sobs of pain escaping his lips as bandages wrapped his wounds tight and soaked up pints of blood. Helping him up with an arm, Dwight held onto the large man as they walked together, the howl of the final generator and the humming of a nearby exit gate igniting hope of escape. Opening the exit gate, anticipation and nervousness fell over them as a heartbeat beat in their ears, rushing out of the large metal doors. 

Picking up the nervous leader, Dwight yelped in surprise as he laughed, burying his face in his warm collarbone and falling asleep to the calming sound of a pumping heartbeat. 

When Dwight awoke, the distant sound of chirping crickets and the soft whistle of the wind welcomed him with open arms. Rising from his sleeping bag, he crawled out of his tent to be greeted with his smiling team. "So he awakes—have a nice nap?" Nea spoke, a snicker escaping her lips as he shyly nodded. David stood up from the many logs and greeted his boyfriend, helping him up with a hand and sitting him into his lap with a plop. A healing side hurt no longer as David pressed soft kisses to his pale cheeks. 

They had been dating for quite a while now, the nervous leader and the British fighter an odd bunch. No one really minded though, having seen a peak in performance from both of their teammates. They looked happy together in a place only to be compared to purgatory, their love pushing through trials with blinding hope. And for this, and all of the hope they had come to feed the old god known only as The Entity, it offered David one thing in particular. 

A personalized date with whatever their hearts desired, within reason. 

Of course, it would drain some of the energy of the old as time being, but it knew it would receive the energy back tenfold, so it was willing to sacrifice something for a bigger gain. The last step to a free date involved Dwight. "So....what's going on? You've all been staring at me like I've got something on my face," Dwight speaks, a little concerned for his friends as David chuckles behind him. Dwight turns, quite confused as he watches David give a soft, warning smile. He watched as David threw a paper to the fire, the wood burning into ash as black ropes of clouds wrapped their legs. "Have fun!" Claudette wishes as they disappear from the camp in a thick black cloud. 

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

"—oneybee? Honeybee?" David's smooth voices drags Dwight from a forced slumber as he gasps awake, warmth not of David or the Campfire. Peering his eyes open, the surroundings have shifted into one that looks quite like a restaurant made for two; Beautiful women and men dressed in black—adorning feathers on their clothes and hair—played instruments like ambiance and seemed to prepare food and drink as Dwight stared in awe. 

"How did we—?" Dwight tried, but was cut off to a sweet kiss to his lips by David. Melting into his kiss like ice on a hot summer day, Dwight brought his fingertips to his cheeks to press each other ever closer as they pulled away for air. "Don't question it—you know betta' than that, don't ye'?" Dwight didn't have time to answer as David took his seat parallel to him as waiters dressed professionally placed plates of food and wine in front of them. 

"Our first official date—ye' like it?" David began, bringing the wine to his lips as he took an experimental sip. Dwight shyly looked away, flattered and overall flabbergasted at the sudden shift in realms. Moving his chair, David shifted to sit next to Dwight as he cut a piece of steak and stabbed the meat with a fork, proceeding to put it in Dwight's mouth as the leader hummed. "Delicious, ain't it?" David snickered, Dwight nodding his head with a rather joyful smile. "We've been in a thousand trials as a couple, ye' know? Entity wanted ta' somehow give back, so this is our night," He explained, taking a free hand and holding Dwight's own. 

Leaning forward, Dwight pressed a soft kiss to David's lips as they melted into each other's loving embrace, the taste of divine century old wine dancing on their lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss, tears of joy falling from parted eyes. Quiet water coupled with a lovely harp played as soft ambiance as they continued their meal, small talk and feeding each other a must. After their meal and a lovely dessert, David pulled Dwight away outside where real stars twinkled and an orchestra played in the distance. "Dance wit' me, Dwight—Ye' know ye' want to," David spoke, a smile on his lips as he nodded. 

Starting off as a wonky waltz, David lead Dwight as they danced and giggled the entire time. Spins and turns and dips tangled their dance as they kissed, the music softly fading off into the distance. Finally tired out, David found himself a plush lounge seat as Dwight made himself comfortable in his lap. "I love you, David," Dwight yawned, burying his face in his neck as he got comfortable. 

"Love ye' too, Honeybee."


End file.
